User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 22 - Haut-e Camp-ture
Episode 22: Haut-e Camp-ture (After the Dock of Shame) Premise: Chris catches up with the eliminated contestants at the Playa Des Losers and they talk about their experiences on Total Drama Island and who they want to win the season. Fun Fact: Lindsay is on the cover of Star-Stalker magazine! Challenge: None Winner(s): None Eliminated: Leshawna, because of Chris tricking everyone, including a nearby parrot, into saying Leshawna's name nine times to get her eliminated. My Favorite Part: Angry Courtney hunting down Harold and complaining about her elimination In general, I really like this episode. It was one of my favorite episodes when I was younger. There were a lot of funny moments in it and it was great to reminisce on the best moments of the season and catch up with all of the contestants. There were a lot of great moments in this episode, including Izzy biting Sadie's butt, then her bikini bottom falling off, and then peeing in the pool. Geoff and Bridgette making out was pretty sweet (I still always wonder why they always make out? I know they're totally in love and they are my favorite couple in the whole show, but why all the time?). It was also hilarious seeing Courtney getting angry over her elimination and Ezekiel and Noah telling her to get over it. I laughed out loud when geographically incorrect objects fall on her (a coconut, a pile of snow, an Eskimo on a sled?!) and when Harold got a beatdown from her. Noah also got some really hilarious moments too. His sarcasm and snarky remarks throughout were really funny. It was hilarious seeing him deny that he kissed a guy, then "eee-ing", and then remarking that Courtney drools more over Duncan than his yellow lab does over a rib-eye steak. He also claimed that he was a team player when ironically, he really wasn't! Lindsay also had some pretty funny moments, like when she forgets who Tyler is and then asks Eva and an eskimo if they are Tyler. Also, you gotta love the way she pronounces Leshawna (La-Fawn-Duh!). It was also sweet of Courtney to say that she was rooting for Duncan and when Trent claimed his love for Gwen. One weird thing about this episode is that Eva has a grudge on Heather that came right out of nowhere, especially since in the last episode, she had a huge grudge on Bridgette and didn't interact with Heather at all. This episode is not perfect though. There is one pretty major flaw: the elimination. Oh man...that elimination was REALLY stupid. It was pretty stupid seeing Katie and Sadie voting for Leshawna to come to the Playa des Losers (but that's definitely something that they would do). And the way that Chris counted the votes everytime someone said Leshawna's name. That's definitely rigged if you asked me and in my opinion, the next episode is pretty pointless unless Leshawna still competed and there was a more valid elimination for her in the next episode. But no. You gotta have this dumb elimination scene. However, that scene doesn't hurt the episode too much, but it's pretty major that it prevents the episode from being perfect. Nevertheless, I still really like this episode and it's still one of my favorites. Category:Blog posts